


Over the Horizon is Another Bright Sky

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Kurt Hummel, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: The kiss that probably should never have happened, but thank god it did.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Well that was delightful





	Over the Horizon is Another Bright Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon based on one of the fanmixes I made. Title from "93 Million Miles" by Jason Mraz.

The mugs are burning their hands, yet neither of them can really seem to care.

They should have put some sort of sweater koozie around them, Kurt thinks idly, but he can’t really find his right now. He made one junior year, back when he would stay home after doing his homework and knit random things and it was turning into fall at the time so he wound up making it. Back before he met Blaine, before things turned better, before _everything_. 

Rachel’s on the couch, legs crossed as she stares down at the tea in her hands, before, finally, glancing over at Kurt sitting on the fire escape. He never closed the window, leaving it open for her as a sort of silent invitation, letting the chilly October air into their apartment.

Kurt looks out at the city, his hands hot around the cup, only looking up as Rachel joins him on the escape. He clears his throat at her arrival, not sure what to say, what he possibly _can_ say. It’s weird. In all the years that they’ve known each other, never has anything even remotely come close to crossing the line of their friendship to where they both know they can never turn back. 

It’s a turning point. 

So it’s no wonder neither of them know what to say when Rachel stands next to him on the balcony. 

All they can do is sip their tea and hope that, in time, they can figure all of this out.

–

Eventually their cups are empty and they’re too cold to stay outside any longer. It’s October, after all, in New York, and it’s not exactly ideal weather.

They wind up grabbing a bottle of wine and drinking silently straight out of the bottle. Glasses won’t make a difference anyway. The air is tense, neither of them speaking but both knowing that they have to, if they ever want to get past this. 

“Rachel, I…” Kurt starts, finally, hesitantly. “I don’t know what you want me to say here. I mean, you…”

“I kissed you,” Rachel finishes for him. 

And there it is. The truth, plain as day, spread out right in front of them, the words hanging in the air.

“Yeah. You did.”

Rachel takes a drink from the steadily-emptying bottle, feeling her head start to swim a little. “I’m sorry,” she says finally after another long moment, bowing her head a little in embarrassment. 

She doesn’t even really know why she did it or how it happened in the first place. That stupid kiss, _god, that stupid kiss_. One moment they were drinking and giggling on Kurt’s bed, and the next thing they knew, she was kissing him, and though hesitant at first, eventually Kurt was kissing her back and he wasn’t even close to stopping her from doing it. And then they broke apart and Rachel was running out of the apartment, her heart racing, barely even remembering to grab her keys on the way out.

And now here they are, completely awkward, worse than they’ve ever been in all the time that they’ve known each other, not sure of what to say or how to act, both a little scared that it might somehow happen again yet thrilled at the same time. She doesn’t want to say that she was drunk and use it as an excuse for why it happened. She knows it was a long time coming and that she would even do it sober, fuck, of _course_ she would. But she can’t say the same for Kurt. He’s different than she is, so different. He wouldn’t kiss her on a whim, wouldn’t take that chance, especially because she’s, well, a _she_ , not to mention because she’s Rachel, his best friend, someone he’s known for years now.

“Do you…” Kurt says, effectively breaking her train of thought, “I mean. Do you... what the hell happened last night?”

Rachel lets out a nervous laugh. “You tell me.”

“Rachel.” His tone is soft, not harsh but more pressing, like he’s desperately trying to understand this. The only problem is Rachel doesn’t want to answer, or can’t. How do you explain that you have serious feelings for your best friend, and one who isn’t even interested in girls, at that? 

“What do you want me to say here, Kurt? That it was a mistake? There you go, it was a mistake. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m leaving,” she says, trying to move past him, only to have him catch her arm. Rachel looks up at him, only to see him looking back at her. If she didn’t know any better, she’d almost say he was pleading her to stay. Almost.

“I… I don’t think it was a mistake,” he says. He looks down at where his hand is on her arm, Rachel’s gaze following as he slides his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. “Is this weird?” he asks hesitantly, unsure, catching her eyes.

Rachel only shakes her head, letting out a quiet, decisive _no_. Because it definitely isn’t weird, even if it probably should feel that way. Instead, it feels right, almost. Like they should have been doing this all along.

Tucking a stand of stray hair behind her hair, Kurt cups her cheek in his hand, leaning down to kiss her softly. Before either of them know what’s happening, Rachel’s kissing him back and the world around them dissolves into nothing.

–

When Santana gets home from work at the diner the next morning, only to find Kurt and Rachel in bed together, she can’t really say she’s surprised. _Seems about right_ , she thinks to herself, and goes off to take a shower. She smells vaguely of grease and burgers and isn’t exactly too keen on it. It could be worse, sure, but still. She’d much rather smell like Dani’s flowery perfume or conditioner.

Back in Rachel’s bed, Kurt tugs Rachel closer to him in his sleep, finally content for once.

_fin._


End file.
